Submerged electric motor pumps for corrosive, electric conductive, cryogenic and/or hazardous liquids have a high rate of failure, because small leaks and cracks between the electric windings of the stator and the liquid cause chemical or physical disintegration of the electric motor. The bearings of the centrifugal pump have a high rate of failure, due to the above listed agressive liquids and the high centrifugal pump thrust.
The objective of the invention is to generate a submerged electric motor pump with the ability to operate in corrosive, electric conductive, cryogenic and/or hazardous liquids with a low rate of failure.